A strangly relieving encounter
by Miisseries
Summary: FRERARD AU. Frank and Gerard meet at war. :  Frank eventually returned to the trenches after a few days. However, he came back later than he should have… After waking up from a nightmare, he realizes someone is staring at him so he instinctively recoils.


Summary: Frank eventually returned to the trenches after a few days. However, he came back later than he should have… After waking up from a nightmare, he realizes someone is staring at him so he instinctively recoils.

"Hey, easy there! Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna do anything to you." The unknown man lifted his hands in the air to prove his point. Frank felt suddenly relieved and exhaled slowly, wiping off his sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry man, I just…well you kinda freaked me out, staring at me in the dark like that…" The strange man bit his upper lip and winced slightly.

"I didn't mean to, but I was woken up by your unintelligible words some time ago, so I just figured that I was gonna wait until you came out of…what seemed to be a nightmare and ask you if you were okay, I guess." Frank smiled dimly in the murky atmosphere and came closer to the apparent older man, dragging his feet along the way. He just had a nightmare of himself dying in the bitter cold, surrounded by other dead soldiers, there was so much blood everywhere…

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern, but you know, don't worry, I'm…fine now…I think." Frank shut his eyes fiercely. The man stood there silently and a bit awkward. He had an unreadable expression on his face and he started to talk again.

"Shit! How rude of me", he blurted out, like he was suddenly aware of Frank in front of him. "I'm Gerard, hum, Gerard Way." He beamed at Frank like it was the greatest news. Frank was definitely caught off guard by this sudden shape of happiness emanating from Gerard. Even if he found him a little weird, it felt nice to be around him.

"Nice to meet'ya Gerard then!" He laughed noisily, noticing Gerard's face going flushed red despite the obscurity surrounding them. However, nobody else awakened to see what was going on.

"I'm Frank Iero." He actually felt more at ease and leaned on his elbow, in order to be able to see him properly. The other man processed the information by nodding eagerly and grinning like a a happy kid on Christmas morning.

"You're new right? Never seen you before I think."

"Yeah, I joined a few days ago thinking that I'd be with my brother Mikey, but he was moved out in some other trench, so turns out I'm all alone." Gerard admitted leisurely, glancing at his hands nervously, his beam now washed off from his face. The younger man was now surprised to see him so serious. Frank gently patted his back and told him, he had him from now on. Nevertheless, he paid attention to Gerard shivering slightly under his touch, but he kept doing it anyway.

"So what about you? Why have you been gone? Since you weren't there those past few days." Gerard asked in a curious tone of voice. Frank swallowed, went slightly pale and breathed in and out before replying. His lips were trembling. Just the fact to be reminded of it got him steamed up.

"I…well, I was hospitalized before, and so I got a few days' leave. But you know, I was supposed to go back two or three days ago… Frank trailed off, looking at his feet, and shoved one absent-mindedly in the mud.

"Why's that?" Gerard simply enquired, intrigued. He came closer and drew his knees up just under his chin, and tucked a strand of his greasy dark hair behind his ear.

"Because I was so fucking scared! I didn't want to go back -like- at all! In fact, I had this plan that I was running over and over in my head..."

Little glittering tears started to well up in Frank's hazel eyes. Gerard placed his hand on Frank's shoulders and stroked them gently, showing him he could go on, that everything was okay. Frank took a deep breath and picked up where he'd left of. With Gerard by his side, he felt as if he was somehow protected.

"As a matter of fact, I almost didn't come back, it's just that at the last minute, I backed out and surrendered to them." Gerard's eyes widened after hearing Frank's confession. He lifted Frank's chin to make him look in the eyes.

"What do you mean? You'd run off?" Gerard looked blown away and he gaped at the gloomy younger man.

"Kind of", Frank mumbled, breathing heavily. "I hid in my friend's house during a couple of days. Nell, Rachel and Lillian were so nice to me, but scared too. I beat myself up for putting them in that risky situation."

"But it's over now, you're here even though it's not that safe, but I-I'm with you. And I'll be here a-all along the way, until the war's over." Gerard stuttered a little and took Frank's hand in his own, aware of the relieving grazing.

"Anyway, what was this plan you had thought 'bout?" Gerard squinted, his curiosity taking over.

"Hum…That wasn't the best idea…" Frank broke, avoiding Gerard's glance.

He looked embarrassed and unsure of himself. "I had so many doubts, I knew I was gonna die here if I dared coming back. But at the same time, I joined up, swore allegiance, and swore that I'd keep my head straight no matter what…" His rambling didn't seem to affect Gerard in the wrong way ,so Frank went on.

Gerard stood there, his mouth shut, worried about Frank's look.

"I wanted to be kicked out of it…you know… from the army" Frank revealed shameful.

"But how would you have done that? What reason could it be? Gerard frowned and cocked his eyebrows, oblivious to Frank's next answer.

"I was gonna reveal who I really am". Frank's cheeks heated and he met Gerard's softening look. Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and smiled awkwardly, bouncing on his feet now.

"I'm sorry", Frank said. "I don't even know why I'm telling you that, you probably don't care, God what came over me?" As for now, he thought he'd ruined everything and even that his new friend may leave him there disgusted by him, or simply yell at him for not telling him earlier…

When he was about to take his hand off Gerard's, the latter entwined their fingers and whispered; the cool, fresh air ruffling his bangs.

"Don't be…because otherwise, we wouldn't have met."'

Gerard's last sentence hit Frank and he understood the implicit meaning of it. Then, he hugged him, feeling his own body unwinding against Gerard's, wrapping his shaky arms around Gerard shoulders, and he whispered slowly in his ear. Gerard was wriggling under him and shifted a little.

"You're right. I'm happy we have". His lips spread in a shy smile while he was prompting his phrase. The idea of the nightmare was far away.


End file.
